


it can be so lonely in this city (but it feels different when you're with me)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Soft Girlfriends, i mean it's just one flashback, teens and ups for curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: nothing to see just malvie taking a little trip down memory lane and being soft girlfriends.oror daily dose of random malvie fluff.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	it can be so lonely in this city (but it feels different when you're with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr. Title from a wee song called Heartbreak Weather by Niall Horan.

“What’s your most precious memory?”

Evie looked over at Mal, who asked said question in a quiet, curious voice with a curious expression herself. Usually, Evie was the one to ask that type of questions. It seemed Mal had taken her place that day. They were sitting on the roof, watching the Auradon sunset, away from everything and everyone. They weren’t allowed on the roof but one can’t expect two isle girls to not break some rules. Seemed like an easy question but Evie had many memories that she considered precious. Every memory with Mal was precious to her. Mal rested her head on Evie’s shoulder with a happy sigh. Evie wondered if she was not expecting an answer.

Every memory with Mal was precious to her, indeed. But Evie knew which one was her favorite.

“Honestly?” Evie’s voice made Mal perk up a bit. “That time back on the isle when we sat in that shitty little alley late at night, eating those disgusting pieces of fried clam that we stole from Ursula's Fish and Chips,”

Mal definitely remembered that and scrunched her nose, maybe not expecting that answer.

“Seriously?” She snorted. “Why?”

Evie also had an answer for that.

“Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real.”

Mal look up from Evie’s shoulder. She remembered that night clearly and she remembered every word they said to each other.

//

_“Well, this is fucking gross,” Mal rolled her eyes, making a face while swallowing a piece of fried clam._

_“So gross,” Evie agreed, playing with one of the bunch of greasy fries in between her fingers. “But hey, at least we took a piss off those pirates and we won’t starve tonight,” She shrugged with a grin._

_Mal looked at the tray (that they also stole) with the food they were sharing and nodded in agreement. They didn’t go to the pirates’ territory very often but as hunger was starting to hit a little harder and food was short, she ended up raiding the Chip Shop with Evie, managing to leave with a tray filled with fried food. Somehow, they avoided the pirates and didn’t drop the food. Ended up hiding in an alley, little and away from the most dangerous places on the isle._

_“You’re right,” Mal replied. “Worth it.”_

_Evie ate another fry. The food on the isle truly was gross, no matter where they got it or how cooked it was. As for the fries, they just tasted like six-month-old frying oil. But living on the Isle of the Lost meant surviving by any means necessary._

_As the temperature dropped, Mal had already disposed of her purple leather jacket to wrap it around Evie. Little things no one knew the daughter of the Mistress of Evil did when no one was looking. Her reputation was of the scariest person under that dome, only second to her own mother and Evie knew how important it was to keep it that way. So that their little family could stay safe._

_“This sucks, you deserve to eat decent food,” Evie heard Mal say after a while and looked at her. Mal seemed upset._

_“There’s no decent food on the isle, M,” Evie pointed out, reaching for her hand. Mal didn’t like to be touched but Evie’s touch was always welcome._

_“I know,” Mal huffed. “I meant you don’t deserve this shit. You’re not meant to be here, stealing greasy food and hiding from pirates in alleys. You’re not meant to be trapped in this shithole. You’re good, E. Too good to be here. I wish I could… I wish I could get you out of here.”_

_Mal was not looking at her, staring down at the food instead. Mal didn’t talk about feelings. Mal didn’t talk much in general. Evie found that she talked a bit more with her but not as much as maybe she’d want. So, she was surprised to hear such a statement._

_Evie’s silence made Mal chew on her lip, maybe regretting her moment of honesty, of vulnerability._

_“Whatever, forget it, let’s just eat and go—“_

_“No,” Evie shook her head and took the tray away from Mal. “You want to get me out?” She asked, curious and maybe a little emotional._

_Mal seemed puzzled, wondering just how much she wished to share. No one else knew but no rule Mal had mattered when she was with Evie._

_“Yeah…” Mal whispered. The night was cold and oddly quiet, making this moment a little more beautiful. “You’re not like anyone else here. You’re good.”_

_Evie heard it again. ‘Good’._

_“You don’t think you’re good?” Evie inquired._

_Mal grew quiet again and her silence was the answer to Evie’s question._

_“That’s bullshit, if you ask me. No one’s all good or all bad,” Evie spoke up, breaking the silence and making Mal listen closely to her every word. “You say I’m good, but I literally just stole a tray of food. I’ve manipulated countless people here to get what I want. No one’s innocent here. And you, you say you’re not good but here you are, wishing you could do give me a better life,”_

_Mal blinked, taking in Evie’s words. Evie really was too good. She was better than everyone else. Mal had always thought that and every day, the blue haired princess proved her right._

_“If I were to ever leave this place, I’d only do it if you came along,” Evie laced their fingers together. A habit of theirs, when they found themselves completely alone._

_Mal furrowed her brows and at last looked up; green eyes meeting Evie’s honey ones._

_“You’re kidding,” Mal shook her head. “What if you, only you, had a chance? If you had the chance of leaving, why wouldn’t you take it? And for me, of all people?”_

_Evie squeezed her hand._

_“If you’re staying, I’m staying too.”_

_Silence ruled again and then Mal smiled. In a way Evie had never seen before. It was warm and bright. Her dimples popped slightly. Her eyes looked greener somehow. The isle could be a lonely place but Mal always felt different when she was with Evie._

_That was a genuine smile and that was foreign and beautiful. Evie’s heart grew ten sizes and she was sure Mal’s was at ease, at least while that moment lasted._

_That day Evie decided she’d do whatever it takes to make Mal smile like that again and as often as possible._

_//_

Mal was smiling again, just like she did that night.

“I can’t believe you were willing to stay over there for me. Twice now,” Mal shook her head.

“Not to sound lame, but home is where the heart is, M. And my heart belongs to you,”

Mal snorted and Evie ended up blushing.

“Too lame?” She giggled.

“Just a little,” Mal teased, leaning to peck her lips. “I smiled that night because you made me feel like maybe I could me more. I felt seen. For who I really am. And because for the first time I felt like someone had my back. We didn’t know what was going to happen to us, maybe we’d be there forever, but it felt nice to know you’d be there for me,”

“I’d never abandon you,” Evie said very seriously.

“I know,” Mal nodded, smiling. “Just like I’d never abandon you. It’s you and me,”

“And it’ll always be you and me,” Evie agreed, pulling Mal closer. “No matter where we are.”

Mal nodded and wrapped her arms around Evie, **“I love you, princess.”**

Evie grinned.

**“I love you, dork.”**

_(Yeah I saw you smiling, breaking the silence)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this happened in an hour, so excuse me for being so short but hey, soft girlfriends, am I right?
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> :) x
> 
> (comments make me happy)


End file.
